Saurus
Saurus (Japanese translation: Saurusu) is the last Kaiju appearing in the non- reappearance series for Archon. History Since 1973, there had been attacks from Archon. In 2027, scientists for a company in Tokyo developed the first ever time machine. Shortly after the news came out, the Americans bought it for a hefty price. The American military planned to use the time machine to travel back to 1973, and kill Archon with a new weapon. It was capable of blasting 1,000,000,000 volts of electricity at an object. They planned to aim at Archon's head, frying its brain. The plan was successful, or so they thought. Because they returned to a completely different present, where Archon was dead, but another Kaiju called Saurus was at large, and quickly destroying entire governments. After 73 years, the human race was on the verge of extinction, with only a few 799,156 people not in a certain area, but on the planet, with about 1/4 being military officals. Despite this, humanity was still fighting against the threat. The military attempted to terminate Saurus with the same method they used for Archon. However this failed, with the time machine combusting and the forces being trapped in space. After this failure, they got reports that Saurus was heading for the very base they were at. The creature followed the retreating military forces. So their next move was this: they realized that Archon was the only thing that could stop Saurus, so they decided to bomb Bikini again. However, when they reached Bikini, they found signs of life and clustered radiation signals, describing an irradiated beast. There was another Archon. It soon attacked the bomber plane, but soon haulted attack. As the bomber jet flew back to base, Archon followed it. And very soon, Archon saw Saurus, and immediately attacked it. The war was actually about 24 hours. However, Archon was tiring, and Saurus was winning. However, they bomber jet used the nuke it was equipped with, and blasted it into Archon's jaws. Archon was now charged up, and used his newfound energy to easily kill Saurus. Archon soon returned to the ocean, and didn't reappear for a while. However, Saurus began to moly, and grow into Reptaur. It soon swam after Archon, and some scientists inferred that it could hold it's breath for more than 8 hours. It soon reached Archon, who awoke to fight bis new challenger. This fight lasted for 4 hours and 35 minutes. As Reptaur attempted to return to the surface, Achon grabbed Reptaur by the tail, and slammed it onto the ocean floor, for of course, Archons advantage was that he didn't need to return to the surface for air. He then held Reptaur down until it suffocated. Then, threw the body into an underwater volcano that became active after their battle. Appearance Saurus is bipedal, and has a lithe form. The head is normaly sized. It has dark green scales, yellow eyes, and black claws. Reptaur has a bulkier form, but is still bipedal. He has dark red scales, yellow eyes, and black claws. Abilities * Petrafication breath * Excellent agility * Tremendous jaw strength * Metamorphosis Trivia * The most likely theory for the emergenice of Saurus was that when the military executed their attack strategy, some of Archon's blood leaked onto a fossil of an ancient reptile, which had tissue inside the bones, and was irradiated. Category:Dinosaurs Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Archon Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Unknown Gender